


Daydreaming

by TheStuffOfLegends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, KaraMel, The slightest amount of angst because I can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStuffOfLegends/pseuds/TheStuffOfLegends
Summary: "All I wanted was for you to be in that field with me.And now you are.""And now I am."Fluffy ficlet to assuage the mass amounts of Karamel I have consumed**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EPISODE 21**





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> 3x21 fluffy ficlet (a flufflet if you will) because Lord help me, that field scene has been on my mind for days 
> 
> **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EPISODE 21**
> 
> None of these characters are my own. Thank you CW for gracing me with such an adorable and frustrating relationship that hasn't ground my gears like this for a long, long, time.

_I remember when the sea was singing_  
_And all of my thoughts were ringing_  
_Crossed the ocean 'round the world, speeding_  
_And no pirate could catch me daydreaming_  
_But I'm daydreaming now_

_“Daydreaming” – Rosa Pullman_

_\- All I wanted was for you to be in that field with me._  
 _And now you are._

_\- And now I am._

\--

The thoughts that she had not allowed herself to think let alone speak for ages weighs heavy on her tongue. She stares at him, her eyes searching his warm pools of grey, attempting to communicate everything she can’t say for fear of losing him again. The love, the heartache, the jealousy all wash over her in waves as she allows the faintest of hopes to glimmer. She feels a concrete weight float from her shoulders, the tension visibly rolling off her body. 

And finally, she allows the flashes, of past and future to overtake her as she steps forward and places her hand lovingly on his cheek, scratching his unkempt scruff, selfishly enjoying the way that his eyes close and his breathing becomes shallow, visibly overcome with emotion. 

There is a brief moment where she allows herself to believe in happiness. That she, Earth’s champion, deserves a life where she is allowed to love, to let it consume her whole being as it is now. She allows herself to forget that she is a superhero and he belongs in the future, but _Rao_ , he’s just told her that he feels the same magnetic connection that she’s been feeling ever since he came back into her life. 

Her heart wants to leap out of her body as she begins to think of their synchronicity, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that perfectly fit together. All she wants is to be able to kiss him again, as if nothing has changed, as if he hadn’t been away from her for seven months (read: years); she wants to spend the rest of her mornings waking up by his side and for him to make breakfast for her and...

And then she blinks as she hears rapid beeping and remembers it’s a daydream. 

\-- 

Finally. Finally. _Finally_. 

He feels oddly free as they stand, no words being spoken after his earth-shattering admission. His body is overcome by emotion, the tension of keeping up the appearance of the wise leader, the husband who maintained a friendship with his first love. The guilt of trying to keep his marriage afloat as he was forced to be in the presence of this _goddess_ in front of him, who stokes the flames in his belly like no other woman could, finally disappears as he allows her to process the information and by the grace of gods she's just told him that she still loves him and now he feels his body thrumming with an unspeakable force. A mere touch from her and he’s ready to collapse on his knees and worship her.

The past seven years has taken a toll on him, forcing him to grow up and embrace the hero within himself. And with the responsibility of leadership being bestowed upon him, he remembers arriving on Earth and being enamored with the elitist Kryptonian, awed and inspired with her morals and the way she vowed to protect her home without a second thought. He remembers waking up in the 31st century and mourning the loss of the love of his life by dedicating his life to her honor. 

And now here she is, a breath’s width apart with her hand on his face and her eyes, _Rao help him_ , her eyes are beautiful comets that are boring into his soul and he’s drawn to her like he was drawn to her all of those moons ago. 

Memories of his marriage, his life in the future, quickly fades away and he allows himself to strip away Valor, to strip away his princely title and just be him. A man, finally reunited with his long lost lover. And just for a quick second, he allows himself to indulge in thoughts of fighting alongside with her in the future, and waking up next to her, and even coming back to Argo to visit her mother, and _Gods_ he just wants to be with her for the rest of his life...

And then he blinks as he hears rapid beeping and remembers it’s a daydream.


End file.
